Forever and Always
by acebear
Summary: read and see and please review


Always and Forever

(don't own A&A All credit goes to Disney )

chapter 1

Ally walked into the apartment her and Austin got just after Graduation . Austin wasn't due back from his tour for another few hours and since she was on Christmas break from school she decided to go take a shower and make herself look good before Austin got home . Ally was in the shower when the apartment door opened and Austin get his bag down before shutting the door . Austin looked around and smiled he was glad to be home after such a long tour he really missed Ally and couldn't wait to see her so he heading to their bedroom just as he entered he heard the shower running he smiled even more and decided to sit on the bed and wait for her .

It was just another few moments and Ally was out of the shower . Ally walked out of the bathroom in just a towel witch she dropped as soon as she saw Austin . As soon as the towel hit the floor it was all Austin needed he walked over to Ally and kissed her with such passion then he picked her up and takes her over to the bed . Austin then took off his cloths then went back to Ally and got on top of her. Austin slowly enters her as he starts kissing deep. Austin then starts speeding up his thrusts and starts kissing Ally's neck while Ally meets his thrust and moans with every thrust . It wasn't long tile they were coming undone while screaming each others names . Austin was now laying on his side with his head resting in his hand as he slowly drew hearts on Ally's belly with his finger as they talked about what happened while the other way gone . Soon both Austin and Ally had fallen asleep.

Ally was the first one to wake up the next morning she sat up and looked over at Austin sleeping . Smiling flashes of memories of last night came back into her mind , Ally then decided to go and make breakfast for them before they had to go check on the factory . So she got out of bed and headed to the kitchen and started making pancakes and toast . Austin wakes up to the smell of pancakes . So he got out of bed and headed to the kitchen . After getting to the kitchen he smiled as he saw Ally plating the last pancake onto the plate . Austin slowly walked up to Ally and put his arms around her and started kissing her neck .

Ally soon said after moaning that the pancakes will get cold . Austin nodded and went and set the table . Ally smiled as she looked at Austin , after getting the table ready Austin went over the Ally and took her hand and they both smiled at each other as they walked over to the table . Once getting to the table Austin pulled out Ally's chair she smiled and sat down and said thank you . Austin then went and sat down himself . Soon they began to eat it didn't take long for them to eat and when they finally finished Austin decided he as he got up to walk over to Ally who was putting the dished in the sink Austin the picked Ally up and started kissing her deep the then took her to the bedroom.

Ally smiled over at Austin who had fallen asleep after they're fourth time of making love . Ally then looked at the clock she couldn't believe that it was now three am she then decided that it was time to try and get some sleep so she shut her eyes . It didn't take Ally long to fall asleep . Austin was the first one to wake up this time so he decided to go take a shower and get ready for the day . Ally woke up to a empty bed be then she heard the shower going and smiled she thought about going and joining Austin in the shower but then thought better of it so she decided that she would just go make something for them to eat . She got out of bed and headed to the kitchen and made eggs and toast for them .

One month later

Ally was back in her dorm room doing her paper on her computer when all of a sudden she starts feeling like she is going to get sick so she gets up runs to the bathroom and gets sick . After she finishes she thinks that she has the flu since it was flu session . Ally goes back to her room and goes and lays down since her paper wasn't due for a few more days . Soon Ally falls asleep she sleeps for a few hours and when she wakes up she feels the sudden craving for pancakes with whip cream and strawberry on top so she went and made some .

It didn't take her long to make them and go into the living room she was just about to dig into the pancakes when she hears her cell ring . She smiles then picks it up and says hi babe . She then asks how the 2nd half of the tour was going . Austin then says that it's going good but he missed her so much . Ally then said I missed him too. They talked for a few mins before Austin had to go for a sound check . Ally then told Austin she loved him so much before hanging up the phone . Just then Ally felt sick again so she ran to the bathroom she made it just in time .

It took longer then before for Ally to finish getting sick . But after she had finally finished she was suddenly hungry again witch was odd her her but she didn't think much of it . She decided that she wanted a bag of chips so she went and got some before headed back to her room. Once Ally was back in her room she thought more about this flu she had she then thought that maybe it wasn't the flu so she went over to her computer and looked up signs of pregnancy and began reading . After the 3rd article she then realized that she had all the symptoms . She started freaking out because she didn't know what to do . After finally calming down after 15 mins she decided to go to the store and pick up a pregnancy test .

She went to the store and picked up six tests just to be sure . She went back to her room and took a few of the tests. Ally started to cry when she saw that all of them came back positive . After taking a few moments to calm down she realized what she had to do she got on her computer and started a face time with Austin because he should be the 2nd to person to know . It only took a few ring until Austin answered . Austin then said hey babe what's up and how are you and Ally says I am good and I have something to tell you she then continued by saying that she wished he was here so she could tell him in person . Right after Ally said in person Austin had a look of worry on his face. Ally saw the worry on his face and almost chickened out on telling him but then she thought better of it and then said she needed get go grab something from the bathroom and that she would be right back it didn't take her long to get the one test that said she was 4 weeks pregnant she hide it in he robe til she sat back down then she said that she had something to show him and he said what was it . And she pulled the test out of her pocket and showed it to him.

At first Austin was sitting there in shock but then his shocked face turned into a smile and he said I am so happy right now I wish I was with you right now so I could kiss you . Ally smiled at how happy Austin was about the baby .

A/n ok guys i'm going to end this chapter here


End file.
